The Special Forces
Introduction to the Special Forces The Special Forces are the elite fighter, the tacticians, the best of the best. Lets put it this way they will win no matter what the cost. They are currently lead: Major SnakePedroski - Special Forces Commander. Snakepedroski is the SF commander and SGC second in command, this is the man for the job and will get it done. He doesn't tolerate no bull crap and takes SF as a family goes out of his way to put them first. Special Forces Motto - "Never Leave a Man Behind." "Forces Lead Thy Way." When a new enlist wants to join the Special Forces, the Whole of the SF Greet Him / Her by teaching them a Skill. Team Leaders: N/A Guidebook The Rules to the Special Forces are simple as they are noted down below: Code of Conduct: 1 Cadet will be required to wear only BDUs when attending SGC trainings or patrols. However, when operating in events where there are allies involved they are then allowed to temporarily don the Special Forces Combats. 2 All Special Forces personnel are permitted to hide their names on base. This can be revoked by a member of High-Command at any time. 3 All Special Forces personnel are to keep an air of maturity at all times. This means that going on rampages killing enlistees is a big no no. Unless of course ordered by GENCOM. 4 The Chain of Command in SF is final. Only officers in SGC + may stop you from carrying out an Operation. However, they are to only do so if they have a valid reason. 5 You are to respect the SF rank, before the actual person themselves. If you have a person inside of SF who is an absolute ass, or you think doesn’t deserve the rank. You are to follow their orders no matter what. They were assigned to that rank for a specific reason by the Commandant. Otherwise they wouldn’t hold that rank. In other words; don’t be an arse. 6 SNCOs inside of SGC are allowed to run SF trainings. With this they may ask a member of High Command to hand out XP to those involved. Maximum of 30 EXP per week. 7 Special Forces are not to argue with any orders given to them by Sergeant + SF. These people know what they’re doing and do not always need to be subject to your own personal opinion. 8 If there is a member of the Special Forces to which you think is abusing their rank. Report directly to the Commandant with evidence of this action in the form of Print Screens and recordings. 9 Fighting with other divisions is strictly prohibited. This counts for both Verbal and Physical abuse. Report any incidents to a Warrant Officer +. This could be followed by a court marshal, if serious enough. 10 Special Forces personnel are prohibited from engaging in any SGC personnel. If they do however get you below 75% health. You are clear to engage. A Warrant Officer + has the authority to permit killings under certain situations. 11 Special Forces personnel are to remain silent if at all possible when on duty. Naturally, use your common sense and communicate when you need to. 12 Naturally, if you go on and break any of the rules you’ll be exiled out of SF or on your last strike. You have been warned... Special Forces Scrap Book The Special Forces First trip to Titan. This Picture Starts the End of the Special Forces first trip to the Titan System. There Is Major Solid, Brigadier General Jack, Private Gabriel, Specailist Cadet, Staff Sergant Jaiand, and Private First Class Warthog. Brigadier General Sliker was not here because he was away on vacation with his family. - The Titan System Opened On New Year. Along with Titan's Birth, SG-4 Was given the Role of being the Special Forces Recon Unit As well as being suplied with Sniper Rifles.